eruowoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger Electronic Toys/List of LCD handheld games
A list of LCD handheld games made by Tiger from 1985 to 2000. 1985 *Thundercats *Bowling (first LCD handheld game made by Tiger) *Soccer *Football *Golf *Boxing *Voltron: Defender of the Universe *Transformers: Heroic Autobots *Transformers: Evil Decepitcons *My Little Pony *Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe 1986 *Silverhawks *Baseball *Basketball *Care Bears *Tennis *Sesame Street: Grover's Alphabet Adventure *Sesame Street: Big Bird's Counting Safari *M.U.S.C.L.E. Wrestling *F-1 Racer *Tic Tac Toe *Chess *Poker *A Nightmare on Elm Street *Friday the 13th 1987 *Disney's Mickey Mouse *Karate *Sesame Street: Big Bird's Egg Catch *Sesame Street: Alpha Beam with Bert and Ernie *Sesame Street: Cookie Monster Munch *Jaws *E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial *BMX Halfpipe *Skateboard Racer *Downhill Snowboarding *Top Gun *Castlevania *Superman *Star Wars *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1988 *Disney's Donald Duck *Disney's Minnie Mouse *Freestyle Skiing *Super Mario Bros. *Double Dragon *Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest *G.I. Joe *Skateboard Halfpipe *Excitebike *Nintendo Presents: R.O.B.'s Adventure 1989 *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *Disney's The Little Mermaid *Batman: The Movie *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Double Dragon II: The Revenge *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. 1990 *Caesar's Palace Slots *Wheel of Fortune *Jeopardy! *Sesame Street: Astro Grover *Sesame Street: Big Bird's Letter-Go-Round *Disney's Duck Tales *Dick Tracy *Mega Man *Beetlejuice *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Disney's Peter Pan *Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Home Alone *Thomas the Tank Engine 1991 *Mega Man 2 *Barbie *Hot Wheels Racer *The Simpsons: Bartman *Inspector Gadget *Disney's TaleSpin *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Star Trek *Micro Machines Racer 1992 *Batman Returns *Sesame Street: Count's Countdown *Beethoven *The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants *The Simpsons: Radioactive Man *Disney's Beauty and the Beast *Disney's Pinocchio *Captain Planet and the Planeteers *Super Mario Bros. 4 *Mega Man 3 *Full House *Sonic the Hedgehog *Home Alone 2 1993 *Ren & Stimpy *Disney's Aladdin *Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Street Fighter II *Mortal Kombat *Hot Wheels: Attack Pack *Sonic 2 1994 *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Mega Man X *Batman: The Animated Series *Transformers Generation 2 *Batman Forever *Mortal Kombat II *Star Fox *Star Trek The Next Generation *Polly Pocket *Mighty Max *Beavis and Butt-Head *Mega Man: The Animated Series *Disney's Bonkers *Disney's Marsupliami *Road Rash *Sonic 3 *Power Rangers Chi Thunder 1995 *Mortal Kombat 3 *Super Street Fighter II *Transformers: Beast Wars *Yoshi's Island *Mario Kart *Donkey Kong Country *Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad *VR Troopers *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie *Disney's The Lion King *Disney's Pocahontas *Mega Man X 2 *Gargoyles *Toy Story *Power Rangers Shogun Ninjas 1996 *Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Power Rangers Zeo *Doom *Killer Instinct 1997 *Wario Land *Mega Man 8 *Street Fighter Alpha 2 *Batman & Robin *Power Rangers Turbo *DragonBall *Disney's Hercules *Small Soldiers 1998 *Mega Man X4 *The Rugrats Movie *Hey Arnold! *Power Rangers in Space *Barney's Great Adventure *Disney's Mulan *Resident Evil 1999 *Pokemon Stadium *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *DragonBall Z *Catdog *Rugrats: Runaway Reptar *Rugrats: Totally Angelica *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater *Elmo in Grouchland *Toy Story 2 *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 2000 *Batman Beyond *The PowerPuff Girls *Mega Man Legends *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Rocket Power (last LCD game made by Tiger) Category:Toys Category:Lists Category:Tiger Electronic Toys